Teen Titans Christmas
by BVB Warrior
Summary: It's a Teen Titans Christmas, guys! Now with a new Titan on the team, this will be a very interesting holiday. Will she turn out turn out like Raven? Or a holiday fanatic, like Starfire? And with romance brewing in the frosty air, this maybe the most dramatic holiday ever. RobStar BBRae CyBee OC/OC Flames will be used to roast chestnuts, because I don't give a fuck. Happy holidays!
1. AN

**Hey guys, I'm out with another FanFic! Except this one is special because it's CHRISTMAS THEMED! Lol, so, to clear up any possible questions:**

**-OC's are used. I will make a FanFic in the future about my OC, to help. Here's her name and personality and powers and why she is on the team. 1)Her name is Neoma, but her hero name is ShockWave. 2)She is an Emo-Goth that is in love with music and couldn't live without her boyfriend, Eric. She can be desolate and lonely, but if you make an effort on her she can be a REALLY good friend. Extremely feisty and free-spirited once you get to know her. 3) She can turn into a cat and can control sound, hence her name. A metahuman race called Guardians, which guard one element and one animal. 4)Met the team when she was 16 years old. They caught her pounding Cinder Block into a bunch of cement so she could rob Jump City bank without any interruptions. Robin stopped her and she was badly injured so he decided to take her to the infirmary and she has been apart of them ever since.**

**So, any questions, just PM me! Flames are used to roast chestnuts and make s'mores, because I don't give a fuck. Rated T for language usage *wiggles eyebrows***

**Pairings: RobStar, BBRae, CyBee, OC/OC. Mwah! (BTW They are all 18)**

**A/N: I am so sorry I don't update as much as I used to. Here's my reason: I have clinical depression, and boy it is MAJOR. I'm sorry I've been feeling to much like shit to post, truly. If I could get rid of it, I swear I would take the offer in less than a heartbeat. If you have any personal questions, PM me. I would like the help.**

**Summary: It's a Teen Titans Christmas, guys! Now with a new Titan on the team, this will be a very interesting holiday. Will she turn out turn out like Raven? Or a holiday fanatic, like Starfire? And with romance brewing in the frosty air, this maybe the most dramatic holiday ever.**

**SO ON WITH THIS DAMN STORY! LET'S GET THIS FUCKING PARTY STARTED!**


	2. Chapter 1

BeastBoy skipped merrily through the tower, sing off-key Christmas carols. The sound of a person angrily sliding the door open stopped him in mid-sentence.

"Shut up, BeastBoy!" ShockWave growled.

"Oh, don't be a fuddy-duddy! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" he hollered, almost not giving her enough time to put a sound barrier inbetween themselves and the halls.

"You're going to wake everyone up," her eyes narrowed, "would you like it if Raven woke up now?"

"Then how come she didn't?" the changeling asked cheekily.

ShockWave face palmed her pale, vampire like forehead, "Because I put a sound barrier inbetween us! Now be quiet or I'll make you! And FYI, it's not Christmas yet. Five days, green bean."

BeastBoy watched the goth superhero stalk away menacingly. _Who crapped on your bed, _he thought. Shrugging his lanky shoulders, her hopped after her. A chocolatey smell filled his nose.

"What'cha making?" he asked.

ShockWave didn't tear her icy eyes away from what she was doing, "Making waffles."

Before he could ask her if it was for vegetarians, she quickly said "Yes, you can eat it."

"Sweet!"

After their quiet exchange, Robin waltzed in.

"Where's Starfire?" the emo girl asked, looking up.

Robin yawned and replied, "Still sleeping. What are you cooking?"

Again, through gritted teeth, she told him "Waffles. Watch them for me, will ya?"

He nodded, and ShockWave morphed into a black cat and padded away, towards their large couch. When Robin looked to see what she was doing, she was already on top of the television, earplugs in, and iPod hidden under her belly. It was amazing she didn't fall. The boy wonder rolled his eyes underneath his mask and went back to his assignment.

"Dude," BeastBoy squeaked, "you know their's like, only five more days 'til Christmas?! Where did you put the presents?"

Robin remembered last year. Apparently, BeastBoy had to look at his presents early, and spoil the surprises. Another failure for the green changeling. Whoopee. _Ding!_ Time was up for the waffles. He stacked them together and placed them in the middle of the table.

Not feeling very hungry at the moment, the boy wonder walked over to the couch and slumped down, grabbing the remote. He flicked on the T.V. and surfed through the channels. Nothing but SponeBob SquarePants was on.

"Keep that on, dude!" BeastBoy called from the kitchen.

Ammature. Shouldn't he be over that? Robin fixed his attention to the nearly invisible cat nearly hanging from the ceiling. She was only visible by a pair of ice-blue eyes. Even from here, he could hear her music. It was either extremely loud, or her powers were acting up and she didn't notice. Most likely the second option. It sounded like this:

***I Hate your drama, rumors, and all the bullshit that you spread  
If killing wasn't illegal, I would shoot you in the head  
I'm pulling on the triggers, I'm pointing middle fingers  
If you think I'm giving up, then you really outta fucks  
I can do it for the win bustling out with a grin  
Going strong, holding hands, and you know our life is bam BAM

Try to fuck with me  
You will get what you deserve  
All these bitches want revenge  
So I dodge 'em and I swerve  
I hear those bitches talk  
Causing drama bullshit  
But I'm never going down  
You can't sink my battle ship

I've been cheated, I've been broken  
I will not be oppressed  
I have every last thing taken, till there's hardly nothing left  
But the hits just keep on coming  
Even when I lose my faith  
It's because I keep on swimming  
They just perish to their hate

No, no, no, no, no, no  
Your words can't keep me down  
No, no, no, no, no, no  
I won't give up and drown  
I refuse to sink  
I'd rather swim  
I'm not going down  
Cause I will win  
Can't hold me back  
Where will you be?  
I'll be anchored down  
You'll be lost at sea

Hi, I'm Jayy, I'm gay  
The crazy violent faggot with aids  
Well, that's what other people say  
Then it must be true  
Cause all the things I rap about are the things I do  
If I gave two flying fucks what they had to say  
That I wouldn't wake up and living life this way  
So it would seem you can't read about me, and the things that you see  
And think that's all there is to believe  
Like, really? Really? REALLY?!  
Is it true that you can  
Sum your life up in a tweet  
Cause I can't  
That's not me  
That's me pretending  
To be what everyone wants me to be  
But I think it's time  
I do me  
Be whoever the fuck I wanna be  
Don't need permission  
I'll do what I please  
And when the wave comes  
Where will you be?

No, no, no, no, no, no  
Your words can't keep me down  
No, no, no, no, no, no  
I won't give up and drown

I refuse to sink  
I'd rather swim  
I'm not going down  
Cause I will win!  
Can't hold me back  
Where will you be?  
I'll be anchored down  
You'll be lost at sea!

Bitch. x50

"Yippie-Ki-Yay, Motherfucker!"

I refuse to sink  
I'd rather swim  
I'm not going down  
Cause I will win!  
Can't hold me back  
Where will you be?  
I'll be anchored down  
You'll be lost at sea

No, no, no, no, no, no  
Your words can't keep me down  
No, no, no, no, no, no  
I won't give up and drown***

Robin recognized it as Blood On The Dance Floor. ShockWave had a list of bands she listened to like Pierce The Veil, Imagine Dragons, Black Veil Brides, Green Day, and of course Blood On The Dance Floor. Everyone on the team got used to it, but after she played one of her songs aloud, Starfire had ALOT of questions. He tugged on his collar just thinking of it. _Diinnng-Dooonnng! _The boy wonder abruptly jumped out of his seat to answer the door. When he got there, he saw Eric, ShockWave's boyfriend, but he called her by her real name, Neoma.

Eric grinned and asked "Can I come in?"

Robin stepped aside to let him walk in. He was the same type of matehuman as ShockWave, but he ruled over the horse and storms. But they both were goth.

"Neoma," he called softly, "I'm over here!"

A quiet squeal answered him, "Eric, you came early! What the hell!"

ShockWave stepped out of the gloom and lightly punched his chest, grinning, "You little tease."

"All I do is for you!" he crowed.

She jumped on his back, saying "Fuck you!"

He flipped her over and whispered, "I do believe it's the other way around."

Her pupils got bigger than the moon and she pushed him off, with a red face bringing out her green hair highlights. When they all got back, Robin feeling like a third wheel, everyone was up and eating ShockWaves waffles. All was normal. BeastBoy trying to flirt with Raven, Cyborg wolfing down his breakfast, and Starfire drenching her food in mustard.

"Oh, joy! Robin has returned from the unknown!" Starfire smiled.

"Merry Christmas, y'all," Cyborg spoke up.

ShockWave and Eric had retreated to her room, and by the sounds coming from the halls they were playing electric guitar and practicing their screamo voices.

"Oh, everyone I have such a wonderful day planned for us applying to the earthen holiday 'Christmas'..." Starfire rambled.

Everyone except Robin groaned.

"Wwhhhyyyyyy!" BeastBoy wailed.

The teens sure had a long day ahead of them...

* * *

**A/N- So, like? PM for questions, and R&R! Flames are for roasting chestnuts and making s'mores, because I don't give a fuck. ***This song is respectively by Blood On The Dance Floor, nothing is sung or written by me. If you wish to listen to the song, then here's the link: watch?v=9pcKeKVBjUM Okay enjoy! Some lyrics are wrong but it doesn't matter. Peace, and I'll try to update lots! ㈵6**


	3. Chapter 2

Robin rubbed the sides of his head to prevent an oncoming migrane caused by the alien princess, Starfire. Sure, he loved her, but the girl could be a bit, well, loud. She had suggested going to the mall, ice skating, secret santas, and much more. They would only go ice skating today, though, and tomorrow they would decide on the secret santas and go shopping. It was only three o' clock.

Looking over to his right, he spotted ShockWave and Raven reading. Both were poetry. No matter what they thought, the girls were more like eachother han any other Titan. And besides that, they both ended up doing the same things together. Defeating villians, going to stores, reading, or even sitting quietly. Sometimes he even spotted them chatting. Raven knew more about the girl than anyone else, besides the loyal Eric.

"Robin! Is it not the most wonderfullest time of the earth year?!"

Starfires sweet voice broke his train of thought.

"Er, sure I guess," he replied back.

ShockWave immediatly encased her and Raven in an impenetrable sound barrier. Thoughtful of her undecided friend, too.

"Dude," BeastBoy started whining, "can we please put the presents under the tree _now?_"

Robin gave him a death glare an icilly said, "No. Now stop asking. Maybe if you hadn't _checked_ them last year they would already be in your sight."

"Exactly." A deadpan voice made him jump. Raven kept going, "And just admit Robin's right."

Raven walked through the hallways to her room with ShockWave right behind. Her boyfriend left an hour earlier, leaving her alone with Raven and the team. Raven could sense that ShockWave looked up to her for guidance, like a big sister. The half demon was detrmined to keep it that way, because they both were friends. Not the stereotypical friend that gossips and braids eachothers hair, but they understood one another. Both had secrets and their story was closed, locked up, burned, and thrown into the raging ocean.

Yet their were some differences. ShockWave was more loud and care-free, her whole personality said _I don't give a shit about you. _Raven was calmer and more collected, on the other hand. Shuddering, Raven recollected her knowledge of how everyone had their own emotion landscape in themselves, which she had learned while trying to relieve ShockWave from her conscience when they had first met. ShockWaves emotions were Joy, Depression, Courage, Fury, Sarcasm, Wisdom, Passion, Lazy, and Twisted. Unusual as it is, fear racked her body when she thought of Twisted. The heartless, insane part of her friend.

"Uh, Raven, you just passed your room," ShockWave muttered.

Was she really that caught up in her thoughts?

"Seems as if I did. Goodbye, SW."

"B-bye, I guess?" he metahuman stuttered a Raven slowly closed her door.

Finally, away from the Christmas cheer. Raven despised it all. A worthless holiday where you get a bunch of junk for what? Nothing, nothing at all. The violet haired girl closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Raven," BeastBoy squeaked at her door, "are you getting ready? You know, for the ice skating tonight?"

She jumped up in a cold sweat. The ice skating! Raven had completely forgot.

"Yeah, be right there!" She hollered back.

She quickly slipped on her winter cloak*, and lumbered out her door.

Quickly collecting herself, she said in her normal monotone voice, "Let's go."

Once she got to the ops, eveyone was ready. Robin linked arms with Starfire, Cyborg stood by the computer, Eric had came again and held hands with ShockWave and smiling, and BeastBoy was right behind her.

When Robin noticed their arrival he said, "Let's go."

Eveyone shuffled outside and Cyborg informed everyone, "Their ain't enough room. We gotta split up. ShockWave can go with Eric on his motorcycle. Robin, you and Star can take a ride on your guys' R-Cycle. The rest can cme with me. Ya'll ready?"

Raven felt the bood drain from her face. That just meant her, BeastBoy, and Cyborg on the same vehicle? This was not going to be a pretty ride.

_Sorry, _mouthed ShockWave as she passed by.

"Let's drive," Cyborg said as they all got in an started the car.

They passed the bridge and crossed over to the city. It was beautiful at night, Raven admitted to herself.

BeastBoy must have picked up on this, so he teased, "Enjoying the view, Rae?"

"Don't call me Rae," she growled.

Cyborg cast BeastBoy a, _please don't do this to me, _ look. The green boy ignored him.

"Why not? I like it?"

Raven tryed to hide her cheeks fllushing, and luckily it was hard to tell in the dim lighting. "Because I said so."

He shrugged, clearly not taking te hint. The rink came into view. _I've been saved._

Robin soon bought ice skating shoes and handed them out, brushing Starfires hand making her beam. As soon as Raven got hers, she left. Maybe she could hide somewhere and not skate.

"Robin didn't buy those for nothing," a cheeky voice made her jump. BeastBoy.

Raven turned on him, demanding things such as, "How did you find me? Why are you here? Why waste your time on me?"

He just mysteriously smiled and said "I just didn't thin anyone deserved to be alone." He stuck his gloved hand out.

She wearily took it, and when they stopped they fastened on their shoes. Raven immediatly tried going out onto the ice, only to fall on her butt.

BeastBoy grabbed her hand and whispered, "The trick is not to fall on your ass."

Blushing, Raven got up and attempted to skate shakily with BeastBoy. Soon they were skating elegantly together. And even sooner, Robin walked over with a message.

"Time to go."

Raven abruplty shoved BeastBoy away and replied coolly, "Of course."

They all filled up their vehicles and Raven remained eerily silent. The tower was soon in sight. When they stopped, Eric thanked them for the night and humbily asked Robin to stay over. Soon he was walking in the tower, whispering unknown things into ShockWaves ear. Before a worn out, exhausted Raven could walk into her room and prepare for her sleep, BeastBoy scuttled over.

"Raven, I," he paused for a moment, hesitating, "hoped you had a good time." Then hopped away.

Some deep part of Raven was greatly dissapointed. She hated it. And loved it. And for the second time that day, she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N- Hey, I hoped you liked the BBRae action in here! About tme we got some romance going! So, R&R. **

**SarahSunshineTime- Hope this chapter helped between SW ad Raes relationship!**

***Ravens outfit in 'Snowblind'. Please watch.**


End file.
